


Brr...

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Frozen cold wind, Gen, Stubborn Legolas, What's new?, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn is trembled from the frozen wind; will Legolas bring his own cloak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brr...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

**Mirkwood**

**_At dawn…_ **

Aragorn stood outside the castle and looked up at the sky.

The birds were singing. Suddenly a cold wind began to blow, and Aragorn wrapped his arms around himself, feeling how the wind went through him.

_Brr…_

_Brr…_

Soon Aragorn was trembling from the cold.

He saw Legolas stepping out from the woods; he was smiling, and was enjoying the sound of the birds as they sang at him.

"Are you not cold, my friend?" Aragorn called to him.

"No, I am well," Legolas said, approaching Aragorn.

Aragorn stood there shaking from the cold. Legolas had done nothing to warm him, or at least give him something to ease the cold.

_Brr…_

_Brr…_

"Legolas… I am cold… could you bring me your cloak? I… am… freezing…" Aragorn said. His lips were trembling.

"Then let me arrange a hot bath for you, seeing as you are freezing," Legolas said.

"But I do not wish to spend my morning in a hot bath!" Aragorn demanded.

"Then what is it you wish for?" Legolas looked at him searchingly.

"Your cloak! Can you not bring me your cloak?" Aragorn asked.

"But why should I give you my cloak when yours is in the guest room, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"Argg… you stubborn elf!" Aragorn called, and shook his head.

"I know… you have already said that to me… you prissy human." Legolas giggled at him.

"I want to chase you…" Aragorn said.

"Then why are you not?" Legolas asked.

"Because I am freezing!"

"I know this. But why should I give you my cloak? I will only freeze.”

"Elves… do not die from the cold, my friend." Aragorn said.

"How do you know? I am sensitive to cold, my dear friend," Legolas answered with a smile.

Aragorn moved his hands towards Legolas’ cloak. He was determined to take it, no matter what.

"Give it to me Legolas! I need it…" Aragorn said.

"No… it is mine…" Legolas said, struggling to remove Aragorn's hands from his cloak.

It seemed useless though; Aragorn grabbed the cloak and, after some more wrestling, managed to take it from the elf. He put the cloak around his shoulder, leaving Legolas only wearing his tunic.

"Legolas, why is Aragorn wearing your cloak?" Elrond asked.

Legolas looked up and saw the Lord of Imladris and his father standing and staring at them.

_**Sneeze** _

_**Sneeze** _

"Legolas!" Elrond called and walked to the prince. "You are cold; come inside."

Elrond took Legolas by the arm and led him inside, and Thranduil followed them, worried about his son's health.

"Will he be alright, my friend?" Thranduil asked.

"He will," Elrond confirmed.

Aragorn looked once more at the scene before him, then turned and walked back inside. Even with Legolas’ cloak he could feel the freezing wind.

He was worried about Legolas too… he hoped that elves do not die from the cold.

**The End.**


End file.
